Relationships
by Dutch92
Summary: An exploration into the many relationships in Cats. Please Review, it makes me happy! Rated T just to be safe
1. Letter from the Author

**Please Read :D**

**Little introduction to this story: So this is going to be a multi-chapter story going into the relationships of many of the characters in Cats. Some of them will be in the point of view of one of the characters in the relationship and some of them will be in the point of view of someone observing from the outside. Anyways, hope you enjoy! First relationship, Brothers: Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap. And please excuse me if I spell any of the names wrong.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	2. Rum Tum Tugger & Munkustrap

**Brothers: Rum Tum Tugger & Munkustrap**

**Munkustrap point of view.**

I sat atop the broken down car that overlooked the Junkyard, keeping watch on its inhabitants. Grizabella had head off to the Heaviside layer, and the kittens were heading to their homes, at least the one's that had homes. Quite a night, I thought to myself. It was then that I remembered how exhausted I was. The Jellical Ball was tiring under normal circumstances let alone when a kidnapping's involved. I heard a rustle behind me, and turned to find my brother slump down next to me. He had that look in his eye that said something was wrong. It took me a long time to figure out when something was bothering him.

"Hey Rum," I greeted casually. "How you doing?"

He merely shrugged in response, I big red light that something was wrong. It wasn't often that he didn't have a response to something. I turned to face him better.

"You okay, Rum? I mean, we just had the Jellical Ball, we got to see Dad again, and the kittens were fawning on you all night. You should be happy, right?"

The corner of his mouth turned in a small smile and muttered "good point, little brother." That, in turn, made me smile. Not many cats knew that Rum was actually the older brother. Common mistake, he didn't come to the Junkyard until I was young kitten, not to mention with me being the 'protector' everyone always assumed I was older. Of course, Rum doesn't mind. He prefers having no responsibilities. But that still didn't answer the question of: what is bothering my big brother?

"Seriously, Rum what's wrong?"

"Should've known you would pester me," he joked. But the smirk soon disappeared from his face as he stared intently at an old bicycle on the other side of the yard. "It's just… she left again." He spoke so softly I wasn't sure if I'd heard him and then it took me a minute to understand what he meant. _Grizabella._

"It's different this time, Rum. She was chosen."

"I know and she deserved it, I just…. I don't know I just feel like that little abandoned kitten again."

Another little known fact was that Grizabella was actually Rum's mother. Back then she was the Glamour Cat and many toms fell under her spell, including Old Deuteronomy. It was after the death of his first wife and he was feeling a little down. And who better to make him feel better than a carefree glamorous queen like Grizabella? Well not too long after that Rum Tum Tugger was born. But poor Grizabella wasn't ready for motherhood, and when she left to find greener pastures beyond the Junkyard, Rum was left to fend for himself. He was alone for the first few years of his life before father found him and brought him home. I was just a newborn, but I remember when my new big brother entered my life. I had just opened my eyes, and Rum was there to show me the ropes. Of course it wasn't long till he went off on his own. Rum always liked to be alone. Come to think of it, I never knew what happened those first few years when he was left to himself. Dad probably knows.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of a loud yawn. I looked over to see Rum up stretching trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"I think I'm gonna head to Bom's" he said casually. _Ah,_ I thought, _Bombalurina. _Or as Rum called her Bombshell and in a way she was. She was where Rum would always go to when he was upset. He may brush her off, and fool around with the other kittens and queens but in reality, Bombalurina was the Queen he'd been in a relationship with the longest. Somehow they would always run back to each other. A lot like Rum in every relationship he has. Of course, he's usually the one leaving.

"Okay," I said, "But Dad's leaving tomorrow. Be back in time to see him, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said brushing me off. "See you later, bro" He called over his shoulder as he leapt across the Junkyard to see his 'Bombshell'. And I couldn't help but watch, wondering if I'll ever fully understand my big brother.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Let me know if you like it! And as always review's make me smile with happy! Next relationship is the friendship between Bombalurina and Demeter. **


	3. Bombalurina & Demeter

**Best Friends: Bombalurina & Demeter**

**Demeter Point of View**

"Finally," I said aloud to Bombalurina as we headed towards her house. Or should I say, the basement of the house she habitually snuck into. "That was more exhausting than usual." She laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least you and Munkustrap got… closer." I looked away in embarrassment.

"Of course that's what you'd be thinking of. Hey, as long as I got a tom to notice me, it was a good night, right?"

"Hell yes it is!" She said with all seriousness. "And he's not just ANY tom! He's Munkustrap! Protector of the Junkyard, son of Old Deuteronomy—"

"He's much more than that, Bom." I stopped to look at her.

"I know Dem," she smiled sweetly. "And I for one think you two are adorable together. He'll treat you right."

I sensed the double meaning with her words. But I didn't know if she was talking about her experiences with tom's not treating her right or with mine. But that's a place we usually didn't like to talk about a lot.

"Speaking of son's of Old D, I don't know if you should stay over tonight. I got the feeling Rum might head over."

"What?" I looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me! After he pushed you aside to flirt with the kittens, you're going to let him go running back to you? Besides, how do you know he's heading over?"

"Because he seemed to be a little upset over Grizabella leaving." She mumbled into her paws.

I tried to keep my eyes from rolling but I don't think I did a good job, because Bom gave me a look of annoyance.

"Look, I know you don't like him—"

"Huge understatement."

"But… we do care about each other and… Don't give me that look Demeter!"

I threw my paws up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it. You love each other, he's just a coward, got it."

Bombalurina, it seemed, also gave up on explaining to me her devotion to that… _douche bag. _ So kept walking in silence. It wasn't often we fought, but when we do, we both are too stubborn to apologize, so we just let the silence speak for us. And it's been like that since we met, back when we were young queens.

We met shortly after Bombalurina's parents died in The Fire. Jellylorum took her in after that, but she could never quite keep Bom out of trouble. All the toms took an instant liking to her, but it wasn't till she got lost on the wrong side of town that we met. I'd been living in a small apartment with an old woman who'd been living in there her whole life. I knew my way around but I instantly noticed young Bombalurina looking extremely out of place, a scared and confused look on her face. I strolled up to her on the beat up sidewalk and extended my paw as to not frighten her.

"Hello," I said in a calm voice, "I'm Demeter. You look a little lost."

She nodded a shaky 'yes' and mumbled "I'm Bombalurina. B-but, you can call me Bom."

I nodded that I understood. Since she wasn't alone anymore she was shaking less, and her face looked calmer.

"Are you a stray?" I asked her. It wasn't uncommon for strays to end up here. Sad but true.

"No, I just… he told me to meet him here but I… I can't find him." She looked around as she talked as if this tom would just pop out of nowhere and rescue her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rum Tum Tugger." She said with certainty. The way she said his name you'd think he was the second coming. I however rolled my eyes. I knew of his antics. Tell a young Queen to meet him in the middle of nowhere and if she found him, great, but if not, oh well, plenty more where that came from.

I took her by the paw and told her gently "Look, Rum's a jerk. Why don't you just come with me. You can stay with me tonight and then tomorrow I'll take you back to your house." I tried to pull her with me but Bom stayed where she was, surprisingly strong, and just shook her head 'no'.

"No, no," she said. "He asked me to come see him. I'm just… I just got lost, I need to find him. Please, do you know where he is?"

I sighed exasperatly, but I knew there was no stopping this girl. "Sure," I said. "I'll show you where he is." Once again, I took her by the paw and lead her down an alleyway. "I should tell you, he does this to a lot of girls. I just don't want you to get hurt. You seem really nice, and I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of you."

Bom just nodded, an understanding look on her face. "I know. But there's just something… special about him. I can't quite put my paw on it."

I just shook my head. _She'll learn_, I thought, _just like all the others._ It wasn't long till we reached Rum's hideout and I couldn't help but notice that Bom's paws had stopped shaking all together and she got a new look in her eye that I couldn't quite identify. She pranced up to the dumpster and pounded on it, hard.

"Rum!" she called out. "I'm here!"

It wasn't long before the Rum Tum Tugger came out. "Hey uh… Bom! You made it! I was starting to get worried."

Here we go, I thought. I was just about to leave thinking this was when she would jump into his arms and he would whisper meaningless nothings at her, but I was quite wrong.

Rum had no sooner jumped out of the dumpster that Bombalurina slapped him across the face. If I looked surprised, it wouldn't hold a candle to how Rum looked at that moment. He had one paw on his cheek and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How dare you!" Bom shouted at him. "How could you leave me here, you jerk!"

"I—I…. sorry?" It was a beautiful sight to see. I have never, in my life, seen the Rum Tum Tugger, actually speechless!

"Yes, you should be sorry!" Bom continued. "And let that be a lesson as how _not_ to treat a lady." Then Bombalurina walked back over to me, linked my arm in hers and said "Let's go to your place, Demeter. I'm sick of this guy." With one last look over her shoulder we began walking back down the alleyway. Of course we didn't get about three steps away that we heard Rum shout "Bom, wait!"

We both turned around, displeased looks on our faces. I could tell Rum was taken aback a bit at the sight of us.

"Bom," he started. "How uh… how bout I meet you at your place, tomorrow? You know, to make it up to you."

Bombalurina drew herself up to her full height and said "Sure. Don't be late." And with that we walked off, leaving a shocked Rum in our wake. It was at that moment I realized how strong this young queen really was.

That was the beginning of our friendship, and it only grew stronger over time. She would come to me when she was feeling upset, or someone, (cough, cough) had upset her and in turn I went to her. We were so close many cats often confused us for sisters. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hello? Earth to Demeter." I was brought out of my thoughts by a paw waving in front of my face. I looked around and noticed we were in front of Bom's place.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I was thinking."

"About who? Munkustrap" We laughed together.

"God, I hope not." I jumped at the noise and turned to see Rum strut up toward us. I glared at him, but he appeared to not notice.

"Daydreaming about my brother, huh Demeter?" I looked away. He chuckled. "Well, then I suggest you go see him. He's sitting all alone looking over the Junkyard. Maybe you can go show him a good time, he never has enough fun." I hissed at him then turned to say goodbye to Bombalurina.

As I walked away I heard Bom purr and whisper "I had a feeling you'd come tonight." I didn't hear what Rum said, as I'd turned a corner but decided, maybe for once, that arrogant jerk was right. Maybe I will head off to see Munkustrap. Why should Bombalurina be the only one to have a good time?

**Well there's chapter two! Once again, please review! Next is Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger!**


	4. Bombalurina & Rum Tum Tugger

**Bombalurina & Rum Tum Tugger**

**Rum Tum Tugger Point of View**

I knew I would always go running to back to Bombshell. _Always._ I don't know what it was about her but she could always get me running back for more. So she wasn't shocked when I showed up outside her house, acting completely nonchalant of course. After exchanging a few words with Demeter, I was finally alone with her, for the first time all night.

"I had a feeling you'd come tonight," she murmured in my ear with a purr.

"Yeah," I asked, equally seductive, "What gave you that feeling?" She pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Well, you seemed upset over… Grizabella." I tensed immediately at the name. Bom must have sensed it because she rubbed my arms soothingly and whispered "Hey, its okay" in my ear.

"I know," I said with, what I hope, was a convincing laugh. "I'm fine, lets just get inside, I'm sick of the moon."

Bom laughed at that but led me in through the hole in the basement window. Jellylorum actually lived in the house with her owners but took in Bom after her parents died in The Fire. Same fire that kill Munkustrap's mom, come to think of it. But then, a lot of cats lost their parents in that fire.

"Here," Bom led me over to the furnace; a blanket lay out in front of it. I curled up with her on the blanket breathing in her scent. I would never tell her this, because that's just not my style, but I always loved her smell. It reminded me of that smell right after it rained. I remember thinking that the first time I met her.

We were barely adults when I first laid eyes on her. Well, should I say, when I first really _noticed_ her. I had seen her when I was a kit, she was always around with the other kittens, while I was off either exploring by myself or being followed my Munk. Anyway, I remember coming to the junkyard and instead of the usual eager little kit, I was face to face with the most beautiful Queen I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Bombshell," I said casually, walking past.

"Is that my new nickname?" she said, laughing.

"Hey, you've earned it," I said getting closer to her face. I remember thinking _wow, she smells like rain._ Not that I told her that. Our relationship consisted mostly of suggestive glances and quick jibes at each other, at least until I asked her to head over to my place. 'Place' being a dumpster on the other side of town where I usually brought my female companions. I waited for a good twenty minutes wondering if she would show up. A lot of girls got lost on the way here; it was a little prank I liked to play. If they showed up, great, if not, well there's plenty more where that came from. Still, in the back of my mind I felt guilty for playing that game with Bom. She was different. And I was only proven right starting with a bang on the dumpster.

"Rum," I heard her shout. "I'm here." _Here we go_, I thought. But it was no sooner that I jumped out the dumpster that her hand greeted my face.

"How dare you!" she shouted at me. "How could you leave me here, you jerk!"

I stood in shock. I didn't know what to say. "I—I… sorry?" I was speechless. No girl had ever talked to me like that. _Ever._

"Well, you should be sorry. And let that be a lesson on how _not _to treat a lady." She turned to walk away with Demeter when I called her back. No way I was gonna let that Bombshell walk away empty handed.

"How uh… How bout I meet you at your place tomorrow? You know, to make it up to you."

"Sure," she said, drawing herself up to her full height. That was the first time I noticed how tall she was, and I was even more blown away. "Don't be late." She said leaving me staring after her. I should've known then, that she was the Queen I would always run back to.

"What are you thinking about, Rum?" Bom asked me as we sat by the warmth.

"Nothin' important," I said looking up at her, "Just the first time we hooked up?"

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I nodded. "Best slap I ever got." She laughed wholeheartedly at that. Her laugh was something else I loved about her. It was always filled with warmth.

"You consider that a hook up?" She asked, her claws running up and down my back causing chills to erupt all over my body.

"Best hook up I've ever had." And I was actually telling the truth. I know a lot of people think I'm heartless, I'm not. I'm just very protective of it. There's only a select few people who I've let see it. Bombshell being one of them. I looked up at her face, and there was something in her eyes I couldn't quite identify. I looked at her questioningly hoping she'd share what was hiding in her big round eyes.

"I love you," she said in the most certain voice, I'd ever heard. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, we've hooked up numerous times and yeah, we knew we cared about each other but we've never said the words aloud. At least till now.

"I… I think I love you too." She smiled a shaky smile.

"You think?"

"Well, I've never loved anyone before, at least that's not in my immediate family. I'm not sure what love feels like… I don't know, this is the closest I've ever been." Okay, so I'm not much of a romantic. But the light in Bom's eyes told me I'd said all I need to. This was the most certain I've ever felt in my life, I could feel nervousness and fear rise in my stomach but it was easily pushed aside by looking into Bom's sweet eyes.

I took her face in my hands. "Miss Bombalurina, I honestly love you." And I knew there was no going back, and I was okay with it. This was the Queen that I've told my secrets to, who I've spent more nights with than I have with any other, and who I'm certain now, I want to make my mate. Everyone knows, I'm not one to commit, and I'll be the first to admit it but… maybe it's time. And if there's anyone who can keep up with me, it's Bombshell. For the first time, I'm actually excited for what the future might hold.

**Whoo! Chapter 3! Just wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot and I appreciate your guy's input! After this I think I might go into Munkustrap's and Old Deuteronomy's relationship. **


	5. Munkustrap & Old Deuteronomy

**Father/Son: Munkustrap & Old Deuteronomy **

**Munkustrap Point of View**

I was always jealous of Rum growing up. Always. Even now, come to think of it. But when I was younger, I always thought he was Dad's favourite. He was older, much more likeable, and could get away with everything. Whenever I expressed my insecurities to my father, he would ruffle my fur and say with a laugh that he has no favourite, and Rum acts the way he does to cover up his own insecurities. It wasn't till I got older that I understood what he meant.

When I reached adulthood, father told me that he wanted me to be the protector of the tribe. To be honest, I was completely shocked. I always thought it would be Rum. After all he _was _the oldest.

"Why me?" I asked my father. And he smiled at me, like I was the most obvious choice in the world.

"Would you trust your brother with these responsibilities?" he said with a laugh. "I've already talked to Rum and he agrees. Besides, he's having far too much fun to give it up and actually look out for people."

"But dad, I don't know if I can _be_ the protector you want me to be. What if something happens and I can't protect everyone?"

"You will," he said with certainty.

"How do you know, though?"

"Because I trust you." He looked me dead in the eye when he said it. And that was when I knew, that I could protect the Junkyard, and I would to the best of my ability.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to find Old Deuteronomy slowly walk over toward me, and take a seat in the same spot Rum was sitting in before.

"Just thinking about tonight's events," I said with a sigh. Father laughed.

"It was quite eventful, wasn't it?" We sat in silence for awhile both staring at the moon. I wondered if he was thinking about Grizabella. I was about to ask when he broke the silence.

"Where has your brother run off to?"

"Bombshell's house," I said with a smile. Dad laughed. He knew of Rum's fascination with the Red Queen.

"I wanted to thank you both for saving me," he said with a solemn look on his face.

"Both of us?" I asked. "Rum's the one who thought of Mistoffelee's, he's the real hero."

Father just shook his head, "Yes, he did, but you fought Macavity. You protected the tribe, just as I knew you would." He then clapped me on the shoulder and rose. "Let me know when your brother shows up, I want to thank him in person. That is," he said with a laugh. "If he can distant himself from Miss Bombalurina in time for me say thank you." And with that he slowly walked off, no doubt to get some rest from the events of tonight. I was about to get up too when I noticed a black and gold figure walk over and take a seat next to me.

I smiled at Demeter as she rested her head on my shoulder and we both stared up at the night sky.

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but as always PLEASE REVIEW :D **

**Next is Demeter and Munkustrap!**


End file.
